<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fighters who remain by RamdomReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576018">The fighters who remain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader'>RamdomReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steter week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dystopia, M/M, Rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent are known as the Beacon Quartet or the Hale Quartet Pack. They fight together, the only survivors of their group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steter week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Steter Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fighters who remain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is ripping into Guards in his wolf form, going for a mixture of incapacitation and death. Stiles is using his magic to attack and seed chaos. Lydia is using a knife, stabbing and slashing effectively. Allison is on the rooftop, firing from her bow. She currently has the most kills.</p><p> </p><p>So many people are dead now. Lydia wears a bracelet with Danny and Jackson’s names and dates of birth and death on it. Allison has a quiver that was her father’s with his initials engraved in it. Stiles has his parent’s rings on a chain.</p><p> </p><p>They’re known as the Beacon Quartet. People are told that they’re evil and wrong and murderers, but they’re looked up to by those who seek rebellion. The Guard fear them, at least a little.</p><p> </p><p>They’re violent, it’s true. They don’t exactly have any other choice. If they don’t fight back, they will be killed. The supernaturals of Beacon Hills had had a death sentence from the beginning. So, the four of them fight. They weren’t the only ones from Beacon Hills to try it, but they’re the only ones left alive.</p><p> </p><p>Peter may be the only werewolf in the group, but they are very much a pack. Peter is an alpha now, but they don’t really do formality. They don’t need to. They know each other’s skills, and where the others’ skills fall short. They work well together, better than they did before this started. Their bond is strong, and it will not break.</p><p> </p><p>The first time they break into a minor Guard outpost, they are all terrified. They have as much magical protection as Stiles can give them, which is a lot, and they’re all armed to the teeth, but they’re still all absolutely terrified. Allison climbs through a window into the main building, then leans out and gives a thumbs up to signal that the room is clear. Stiles climbs through next, then Peter, then Lydia. They need files that they know are in one of three rooms on this corridor. Allison and Lydia go into the larger room together, and Peter and Stiles each go into one of the other rooms.</p><p>Stiles finds the files and puts them into his bag. He slips into the next-door room and tells Peter he’s found it, and they go get the girls together. They exit through the same window they came in through. Lydia goes first, then Peter, then Allison then Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, breaking into minor Guard outposts for files, food, water, weapons, ammunition, clothes, or other supplies becomes almost second nature. One of them will go and be back within a couple of hours, depending on where the outpost. More major outposts are harder to break into, but that’s necessary far less often.</p><p> </p><p>Allison and Lydia kiss for the first time in one of their bases after the four of them successfully retrieved files from a fairly major base. It doesn’t change much about the dynamic of the group. Mainly, the two of them touch each other more.</p><p>Peter and Stiles kiss for the first time in an alleyway by a burning building that the four of them had broken into. They’d had to start the fire to make it out. The two of them only broke apart when Allison cleared her throat. Lydia smirked at them when they did so, and Peter smirked right back.</p><p> </p><p>They were happier when they would have expected. They were all very close, and they trusted each other totally. Lydia and Allison and Stiles and Peter were in love, and they were gentle together. They could be calm in their safehouses. Stiles would sing for them often, and they all became accustomed to his beautiful voice filling the room. Allison drew stunning pictures of all of them, which they kept in bags, or folded in pockets. Peter was a fantastic cook, able to make delicious meals out of very little, which was a very useful skill. Lydia would tell them stories, her voice soothing.</p><p> </p><p>Peter makes brownies when Stiles works out how to channel magic through weaponry. He’s put spells on weapons before, that’s easy, but to use a weapon to extend magic, to use knife and have spell and blade sink into flesh, that is almost unheard of. It takes skill and determination. Luckily, Stiles is skilled, powerful, determined and confident in his own abilities.</p><p> </p><p>When Lydia works out how to kill using her banshee powers alone, Allison holds her while she cries. The two of them had been taken prisoner and had been disarmed. Lydia had screamed, desperate and broken, wishing the Guard were dead, and to her surprise, it had killed them. She only uses that when absolutely necessary. It’s risky for the others of the Quartet and it takes a lot out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s wolf is more powerful than would be expected of an alpha with only three pack members, none of whom are ‘wolves. Then again, he’s never been one to fit people’s expectations. His pack is his anchor, Stiles’ fierce love and loyalty, Lydia’s trust in him, Allison’s quiet faith and firm loyalty, their hope and care and love. They are his pack, and he loves them, no matter what may have happened in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Allison is more confident in her own ability to make decisions than she ever has been before. Her pack trust her and care for her, and that’s a powerful thing. She loves Lydia so much, and she would fight to stay with her. Stiles and Peter are like family, a family that cares more than her own ever did. She trusts them and that trust is returned.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles knows that not everyone likes his brand of loyalty. His boyfriend adores it though, and that’s good enough for him. Peter loves the same way he does, intense and fierce, and they fit together easily. He loves any time they get without Alli and Lyds. He loves the other two as sisters, and he’s fiercely loyal to them too, but Peter’s his boyfriend. Their intensity is increased by the desperation of living like this, but neither of them mind.</p><p> </p><p>The Beacon Quartet, also known as the Hale Quartet Pack, will go down in history, one way another. They may be victors, they may be valiant heroes who couldn’t quite make it, they may be prolific rebels, they may be a group of rebels against the accepted system. They may be loved, hated, feared, mourned, despised or admired, but they will be remembered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>